


Twisting Facts To Suit Theories

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Damn Blackwood. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/gifts).



> For the [/ritchie_holmes](https://www.imzy.com/ritchie_holmes) challenge: delirious

Watson shouting "Holmes!"

Clarky mouthing nothing, sharp pain in his ears, tears from the smoke (from the smoke, he tells himself), and then the words sharp and clear – "Go!" Trying to avoid panic, Clarky had said hours, days, forever ago. Tamping down panic now.

Watson will be fine. Watson jaunty with his sword cane, surprisingly quick with punches to Holmes' nose, there to mop up his blood and tend to his battle scars after a fight. Watson's clothes will smell of him when Holmes dons them (steals them) and will not be shrouds.

Damn Blackwood. Literally. It is a promise.


End file.
